Helena Weaver
|gender=Female |height=1.9 meters |mass=1,565 kilograms |hair=Dark brown |eyes=Dark brown |skin=Pale |cyber= |sword= |occupation= |era=NoHead era |family members= |affiliation=Elizabeth Pace's gang |masters=Elizabeth Pace |apprentices=}} Helena Weaver is an Eeidarian. During her education, she became a member of Elizabeth Pace's gang. Like her fellow members, Weaver got good grades and was considerably more corpulent than most of her peers, though she did not weigh half what Elizabeth Pace weighed. She often came to school wearing a cotton bra. A troublemaker, she enjoyed teasing and harassing others. Biography Helena Weaver was born in either the 1980s or 1990s. Helena was extremely fond of comfort foods and would eat vast amounts of them. As a result, she became unusually corpulent, having a stomach that bulged intensely. During her education, Weaver performed extremely well academically, which attracted the attention of several teachers. She quickly became a member of Elizabeth Pace's gang. Like her fellow members, Weaver was considerably more corpulent than most of her peers, though she did not weigh half what Elizabeth Pace weighed. She often came to school wearing a cotton bra. A troublemaker, she enjoyed teasing and harassing other students. Physical description In appearance, Helena was an immense humanoid that had a thick body with a long muscular tail. Her skin was pale. Her large body had a sleek, contrastingly slender head at the top with luscious red hair. She also had thick, sleek, tender arms. Helena's appendages allowed her to manipulate her environment to a limited degree. The entire base of her body served as a creeping slow foot, enabling her to slither across her environment in a manner similar to that of a slug. Helena was extremely fond of comfort foods such as candy, potato chips, and fast food, and ate vast amounts of them. Because of her tender upbringing, Helena gained tender muscles and vast corpulence with an enormously bloated stomach, both by Eeidarian standards. She was considerably fatter than most of the kids in her school, including Jena Kamen. This trait was seen as a sign of prestige and power. Her size garnered respect from other students in general. When she went to school Helena often wore a cotton bra that matched the other gang members. This was also unusual as other students were still slender enough to wear modest clothing that covered their arms and abdomen. Personality and traits Helena was a talented and popular student. However, away from the eyes of her teachers, Helena was sadistic, mean-spirited, and petty. Along with her friend Elizabeth Pace and her fellow posse members, she often bullied and teased other students in general. A good sign of her passive rebelliousness is that she always came to school dressed in a variety of cotton bras, which matched the rest of her posse. Other students were still slender enough to wear modest clothing that covered their arms and abdomen. She had a lot of talent and intelligence. Relationships Elizabeth Pace , a fellow gangster who Helena had a crush on.]] Helena got on well with fellow student Elizabeth Pace and was a member of her posse at school. She often fawned over her, laughing loudly at her snide jokes, and caressing her hair and the skin around her stomach. Elizabeth seemed to greatly enjoy Helena's attention. Appearances * Notes and references Category:20th century births Category:Anti-villains Category:Bullies Category:Eeidarians Category:Females Category:Homosexuals Category:Unmarried individuals